Little Darlings
by Oona4
Summary: After years of living the "High School" lifestyle the family decided to take a break. Carlisle and Esme head to Europe for a 6 month vacation, and to reconnect with old friends. The Four boys head to their old hometowns, to finally put away their pasts and say goodbye. Thinking they will never find a mate, They decide to stay in Chicago for a few years.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action

Welcome to my "What if Story" Any mistakes are mine.

Banner by Dancewithmetonight.

**Summary:** After years of living the "High School" lifestyle the family decided to take a break. Carlisle and Esme head to Europe for a six month vacation, and to reconnect with old friends. The Four boys head to their old hometowns, to finally put away their pasts and say goodbye. After visiting Texas to see Peter and Jasper's parent's graves, check for any living relatives, getting finale closure, they headed to Tennessee to help Emmett do the same. Now, two months later they are in Chicago, checking out Edward's old home and helping him close this part of his life as well. Not one of them has found his mate.

**Prologue: A mate**

They are beginning to think they never will find one. Still with Edward's old home as a base, they decide to stay a few more days and enjoy the city, tonight they are going to a country dance club Emmett, read about in the paper. If only they had some ladies to enjoy it with. Lucky for them they can drink whiskey and coffee plus eat a few things of they have too, so blending in won't be a problem.

**Chapter One: "The Boys"**

EPOV:

I love this city, so glad we came here last. I have always kept my family home as a base to escape to if needed. Twice a year, a company comes and cleans it thoroughly. We have retained a management company to keep it going, do small repairs, and update security as time passes.

Can't believe I was thinking of selling it, while we were here this time. After being there for one night I knew I couldn't. We did however, finally go through every drawer, every closet every nook and cranny. Something I avoided for years.

Opening the attic area for the first time since my change was very hard, if my brothers had not been there I know I would have curled up in a ball, and still be there two weeks later. Their smell was everywhere; I fell to my knees sobbing when we walked in. They understood, in fact Jasper was expecting it.

What had been Japer and Peter's old home was torn down, all remnants gone. We had to replace their parents headstones, vandals had destroyed what was left. All descendants of their two sisters had died out as near as we could find. It was heartbreaking for them but now they know and can move on knowing they did all they could.

Emmett's, was just as bad, his family had been poor, and lived in an old log cabin, built 100 years before his birth. That was long gone, only the foundation remained. We did see that his baby sister had children, but they no longer lived in the area. So we hired a genealogy firm on line to look at his family tree for living relatives, saying we hoped to arrange a nationwide reunion of McCarty's next year. Emmett has hopes but realizes it's a long shot after all.

Then we came here to my home. They had never been here, only Carlisle and I ever came here, it has always been hard for me to return. I wouldn't even spend the night we always stayed in a hotel.

Helping me get calmed down, then together we cleaned out the attic. I opened the hope chests up there, finding wedding dresses and clothes from both my mother and fathers families, something I would like to share with a mate if I ever find one.

We took what trash there was out to a dump. Now I have a nice area to store some of the things too old fashioned to use downstairs. We started in the bedrooms, all my childhood clothing we donated to a children's museum, but as I packed up the toys, I couldn't bring myself to give them away, not yet anyway.

Then, we bought new mattresses for the two guest rooms, the old bed frames were so big and ornate we were pleased to see queen size beds would fit them, along with new linens.

Peter took one room, Jasper the other. My childhood room was very large, putting the antique bed frame in the attic, we were able to find a wonderful 1890s style bedroom set in a shop with the matching pieces, again a queen mattress set fit just fine Emmett now has this room.

We repainted and papered these rooms as we went, keeping with the Victorian theme of the house. Mom will be proud of what we have done.

Now for me to move into my parent's room, I have put it off for days. The boys have been such troopers putting up with my antics, but to be truthful we all had little breakdowns this trip.

It was good to finally work through each of our feelings about the past, so we can move on and enjoy the life we have been given, rather than think of it as a life we have been sentenced too.

Finally my parent's room is cleaned out, the clothes worth keeping, lovingly placed in the hope chest upstairs, we bought two more large cedar chests at that antique shop with Emmett's bedroom set. I have their pictures on the dresser and my mom's hat on the hat rack in the corner to always remember them. My father's umbrella hangs alongside it as well.

Yesterday, we went bedding shopping at a huge store downtown. What fun, we looked at everything, bought linens, new throw rugs, towels, and then some clothes of course.

Today we are doing the kitchen, updating it with very expensive appliances that look years old. The original stuff, we sold to an antique dealer for more than the new stuff cost so that was a bonus. Dishes are fine, but we wanted some that weren't worth so much the old ones we wrapped up and stored in the attic.

Now to see about the living areas, then tonight the club for fun, tomorrow we finish adding the three bathrooms and a master suite downstairs out of the old cook's quarters.

PPOV:

What a lovely old home Edward grew up in, we were amazed, no wonder he is so stuffy sometimes, they were wealthy. I for one was glad he went to pieces, he always held himself up to some invisible standard, and it was good for him to let it all out.

I love this place, and his offering us each a room, so that when mom and dad get back we can live here for awhile before we make another big five to seven year move. He even suggested we go to Northwestern for four years, getting us out of high school which I don't think any of us will ever do again. That does sound nice to me anyway.

Doing the attic, we found generations of his life, which we were all bound and determined to save for him. The added bathrooms were Emmett's idea, when he broached the subject, we balked but then looking around, and we saw there were huge closets here and there. One between our two bedrooms will make a nice size bath and shower, the small one by Edward's room can be expanded into the nearby linen closet.

We can add a smaller one across from Emmett's room as well. Taking the old cook's rooms downstairs, to make a master suite with a private bath for our parents makes perfect sense. As its right underneath where we want ours in the old hall closet, so plumbing will be easy. Emmett's and Edwards are above the kitchen, so again water pipes with no damage to the house.

These hardwood floors are so awesome. The entire house is a treasure for the family. I would love to bring a bride here. I know the others feel the same. It's like stepping back in time.

JPOV:

Coming here after getting our affairs in order, was a good idea there has been enough work for us to do to keep us busy. I can't believe he is getting this wonderful old mansion ready for us to have a family home in.

I love my room and Peter's too, the bed sets are so like we could have had in our time if our folks had been wealthy too. We didn't get anything to _pass on_ as Edward says but he has trunks full. He is thinking hard about something, his moods are all over the place. But nothing awful just acceptance of something if that makes sense.

We have not looked in his dad's safe yet, I think he is not ready and that's alright. We all go at our own pace. Emmett was thrilled, to find a nice bedroom set to blend in with our new home.

I heard Edward talking on the phone earlier to our storage place; guess he is having four cars sent here this week. There is a huge carriage house out back, with his dad's buggy in it as well as their 1918 car under a canopy.

Think we'll be restoring that in a few months, how fun. When we get all the rooms done we'll ship our personal boxes here, or maybe Emmett and I will go get them, and bring them back in our small moving truck.

Then, when mom and dad get here, all their things will be waiting for them to put away however they want. She'll have a field day with the garden and back yard.

The entire place is fenced by huge stone walls and there is an apartment over the carriage house for the stable boys and chauffeur, he was telling us last night. Something else we can restore; maybe turn into a guest house above the garage for the Denali's or whoever we invite to visit. I love this place near the downtown but not, on the edge of a wooded area for emergencies but we can still drive to better places not too far away.

Emmett's POV:

Golly, Edward had some nice digs growing up, no wonder he would never sell it. So happy we were here to help him work through all this, he never visited more than a week before, and I can see why, his parents scent is everywhere.

After we are done fixing this lovely home up for us to have, it will be hard to leave it when the time comes. I hope we do the college thing then we can stay for at least four years. We have been looking into using makeup to age a little, so we could go for a master's degree and stay a while longer. I know we all would love that, no high school and college would be fun.

Now to find mates, it would make this the best move we ever made. If we can't find us some 'little darlings' as Pete and Jazz call them in a city of millions, we never will. I'm glad I was able to get my past closed after all.

Buying all the linens and goofing off in the huge department store downtown was so much fun. We can be in the sun it just depletes our energy levels so we avoid it.

Edward wants to add a huge walk in freezer where we can store thermos full of animal blood, so while we go to school we can keep strong, and for emergencies if we need blood for some reason. I think it's a great idea. Wonder why we never tried it before?

EPOV:

The new appliances are in, the new counter tops too, making this look like a brand new kitchen circa 1900, but all new plus energy efficient.

I love the color scheme, soft tan with white and brown trim clean looking. The granite tops are in a black color swirled with ivory flecks, the flooring is stone so it all matches.

We bought new dishes in solid colors of light brown, light peach, dark brown, teal and plum somehow they all look good, and we got all the pieces they made in a set for 20.

Now to tackle the sitting room, music room, and parlor areas, we'll update the electric in here keeping it as true to style as we can. We sent the big pieces out to be reupholstered in a newer but just as old looking fabrics, they are due in today.

I tuned my piano last night and polished it, so it looks like it did when I was young, and had the bench redone in nice velvet. Mom, will have to do the curtains and window treatments, they are beyond us.

Emmett waxed all the woodwork, Jasper did the old oriental carpets, and wonders of wonders they are still usable and look like new."You just need to have the knack son" he drawled at me when I praised his work. Peter climbed a ladder, and cleaned all the lighting and chandeliers downstairs. I did all the paintings and pictures.

We bought new locks that look antique for all the doors. The cook's area we gutted, all but the wood below the chair rails which just needed stripping and re-stained. Now we have a huge master suite, with a new bath added; along with smaller whirlpool and separate shower stall. Toilet and double sinks done from antique cabinets with marble tops looks like a magazine spread. We bought another antique bed set with new mattress set as well.

A lovely oriental rug for underneath it, they can do the walls with their own stuff. After much debate, we bought a very nice quilt with ivory and coral linens so mom can do what they want there too.

Taking the old right side porch just off the kitchen we enclosed it, made it a laundry room, with two front loader sets in red that Emmett picked out, so we did the room trims to match.

The opposite side porch, we also enclosed for balance and to make dad a study all done like my dad's office was, with wood walls and my dad's roll top desk, a flat top antique desk, and chairs, we redid each one to work like new.

I cleaned them all out, saving some things burning the rest. We brought in his dark green leather side chairs as well, all cleaned and reconditioned. I hope he likes it. My father's old office area is now a nice room painted soft yellow. Loaded with girly furniture we found all over the house and had recovered to match, along with a nice pull down secretary for mom to do her sketching on.

Even put my mom's china tea set in there on a sideboard. Then we added plants, frilly pillows, and magazines to make it a ladies area.

We cleaned all the china cabinets and china, now gleaming; everything looks pretty in the dining room. Lucky for us people had sets for twelve then.

Again, we recovered the padded chairs with old looking but new fabrics, and we bought enough to make window box covers to match.

I put my grandmother's large silver tea set in the center of the table on an antique table runner and it looks good too. The music room has my piano, my mother's harp, two sofa's, four padded arm chairs, a large mirror with a very ornate frame and we added a rack for guitars and a coffee table to match with books on music on it.

The back parlor, we made more usable with comfy sofas, chairs, flat screen TV, filled the built in with movies and games. Plus all the downstairs rooms have fireplaces including the kitchen and upstairs as well each bedroom has one too.

This room we did the curtains heavy and layered. It's on the back of the house, so modern was fine, the front sitting room, we kept the old style, but used comfy stuff that looks right but is still nice to sit on.

No TV there, but bookcases were moved out of my father's old office, I put two large ones in dad's study and the other two massive ones in here. We are all set, as soon as the bathrooms are done.

I love mine, I kept their antique metal tub just modernized the plumbing, added a modern toilet, but took a very old carved dresser from the attic that had the top ruined, removed that bought a marble top sink that just fit so my sink is in an old dresser. The cabinet below is made from the drawers for the dresser. So cool just what I wanted.

All the baths upstairs are antique, made from old pieces we found in the attic or on the back porch. We need to investigate the carriage house above the stable/garage. The cars arrive in three days so we'll need a place to park them and store them for winter.

Oh Peter is calling me to get ready to go tonight, can't believe I'm looking forward to going to a country western club, but still we have been working almost 24 hours a day here for two weeks, so we need a break. I hope mom and dad will want to live here with us, I for one don't want to leave for quite a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Contains Domestic Discipline between mated couples. Some chapters will contain spankings and lemons. If these bother you or you are under 18 please read something else.

**Chapter Two: 'The Girls'**

BPOV:

My heavens we love this big city. Alice was right; we needed to get out of Dodge as they say. After our folks died in a drunken driving accident, we were left with an old house, old truck and car, people's pity and jerks thinking we were going to jump into bed if they asked us. When the lawsuit was settled, we sold the house the truck. Packed a few things in the we wanted went to Seattle, traded the car and bought a brand new van loaded it up, said goodbyes and hit the road.

Alice had a vision of us meeting our, "dear ones" in Chicago. She says it's either at the University there, or before we start school but it's going to be there, four brothers is all she can see. Oh that and they are good looking as all get out.

Now since she has always been right, we listened to her. There are four of us Rose is twenty, Alice is nineteen, Charlotte, and I are eighteen, born the same year but ten months apart.

We might as well be twins we went through school together in the same grade and classes. Two of us are blonde, and two are brown haired. I think we are pretty.

Tonight, we are going to a country music club Alice saw in the paper , tomorrow we need to find an apartment, we have been at this motel suite for one week.

RPOV:

We have been here a week, we found a nice motel suites not far from town, and got a good weekly rate. Two king beds with a small kitchen. Just enough room to unload our van into. Need to find an apartment soon, if we want to start school next month.

Charlotte is right we'll need to walk around the campus, then drive the neighborhoods nearby we don't want to end up someplace dangerous. We have been very frugal with money, cooking all our own food, good thing Bella is an excellent chef. She will be going to chef school here I just know it.

So imagine our surprise, when Ali insisted we go tonight to an expensive new Country themed club just opening up. Still she is never wrong, so maybe there is a reason. Glad we went shopping at the outlet mall we found on the way here in Nebraska.

We all have the best stuff at 80% off, the store was going out of business lucky us; we even got cowgirl boots. I better start getting ready, with one bathroom it can lead to a fight.

Alice POV:  
Oh I am so excited, tonight is our night. If I'm right we will meet our "Dearies" tonight. Something bad happens, but it leads us to them so I can't say a word or Bella will insist we don't go. She over thinks everything and I feel we must be there no matter what.

I have not shared with them that our loves are not quite human either, not sure what they are but they are all man and sexy men at that. I know they have rules, and somehow we end up breaking them tonight. Because I saw us all getting our bottoms spanked by our "daddy's" as they call themselves in a dream last night, a real one not a fun one for sex.

But I wasn't afraid, which means they love us already by then. Still since we have never been spanked at all it will be a shocker. But one we will have to decide to accept, or lose our new loves. I could see my lovers hands "oweee" is all I can say. But his voice was very deep and sexy, as he scolded me. I just know we had sex afterwards but darn it I woke up!

Now to get these girls going, I want us to look hot but innocent too, I think our Dearies will want us to look like that, and the fact we are all virgins is a plus that will mean a lot to them. There are two blondes, a bronze haired, and a brown haired one built like a wrestler, but with happy eyes. They have golden eyes for whatever reason; I know they are brothers too. "Charlotte let's get a move on!" I yell out to get them moving.

CPOV:

Golly Alice is a tyrant when she wants to be. We are finally dressed, and I must admit the small town of Forks would be shocked at how good we look.

That outlet store was a heaven sent gift. We each got four outfits, with boots, hat, and coat and after all that the bill was under $200.00 since everything was 80% off.

I made them all go back in and stock up on lingerie, at that price even fancy bras were less than $5.00 each so we really got lucky. We made food for the first three days of travel, and Bella made us eat it too no hamburger stops. We got here with the only real expense of our clothes and gas.

Bella had us stop at each states visitor center, then got discounts from the workers there for motels down the road, some nights we stayed in a nice place for less than $40.00 with two beds in one room. We made it here with cash to stay for a week in a nice place while we looked around the areas. She is a good shopper I'll say that.

We are so close, I can feel her moods and she mine. I hope our future husbands are brothers so we can always be together, I can't leave her, I just can't well to be honest, and I can't leave any of them. Plus we have made a vow to stay together forever. So here we go into the van, and off to our destiny as Alice says.

EPOV:

This is a nice club, I was afraid it would be tacky décor done in "Hee Haw" style. But I was wrong it's very tastefully decorated, and the music is a cross between pop and country. The dances look like fun. Oh they are teaching a line dance, we all go to learn.

I never laughed so much in my life. We must bring mom and dad here they will love it. Then our number is called, and we get a table in the back perfect! I can watch and still enjoy. After an hour, we finally order whiskey sitting around enjoying the music and the couples dancing.

All of the sudden I am hit with a scent that almost knocks me off my chair, I see my brothers stiffen too what in the world is that? It's the mating pull, Holy Hanna all four of us at once? Is that even possible? We all look at each other and nod, okay then where are they?

Scanning the crowds, I see the cutest girls coming to a table near us, only four tables away. No boys so they are alone. Yes, it's them. We sit there, still in shock I think, while they drop their coats and start to dance, they ordered something, just before they went out on the floor. Watching them laugh and dance around makes my heart happy.

Now who is who, and which is mine? Two blonde beauties, and two brunettes, I feel a pull to the one with the pretty heart shaped face, oh yes she is it for me.

PPOV:

I felt the pull the minute Edward did. I saw his eyes snap to four girls coming towards us, oh my they are beauties. I think that's my mate, the smaller blonde one she looks so perfect. They smell alike, so they must be sisters, oh wonderful.

Jasper is looking at the tiny brunette, with all the energy like he is looking at a ghost, so she is his. I peek at Emmett, he is staring at the tall blonde goddess, and yep we are goners. Now to meet them, and get them home with us tonight.

Edward is reading minds, frowning about something but then looks back at "her" with pure love. The four of them are alone, and dancing together another line dance. Dressed in jeans, boots, and western shirts they are so cute. My darling has a cute bottom, and a sexy body, along with hair like spun flax.

We go join the line near them dancing, while listening to them talk to each other. "Bella, I like this dance" 'Me too, Ali" so we know two names.

My baby comes over to Bella, holds her hand "go to the bathrooms with me Bells"

'Sure Charlotte, Rose, we are heading to the john" they turn to walk away.

"Okay, be back soon or I'll worry" so now we know, Rose is Emmett's, Ali is Jaspers, Charlotte mine and Bella is Edwards.

Rose must be the oldest as they defer to her. Charlotte and Bella hold hands laughing as they head to the rear of the club. They emerge fifteen minutes later the same way. Returning to their table they walk right past us, and as they do Bella looks at Edward, blushes a deep red then smiles as they pass. Edward is stunned, just staring at her.

Emmett's POV:

Golly they are here, our mates! I can't believe this, all of us together, sisters by the look of things. Bella, we learned their names earlier, just blushed and smiled at Edward, lucky guy. Well the night is young, we'll ask them to our table when this set is over.

Just then, a waitress brings them a round from someone else. They smile and down them like water, going to dance like before. After fifteen minutes, I see them acting odd. Edward is suddenly sitting up stiff, looking around he finds his target, and a low growl comes, from him "Dude what's wrong?" I ask him. He is livid staring at the bar.

"Those men have drugged our girls, they are waiting for ten more minutes, then they are taking them out the back to a hotel, to _play_ with them" he growls out to us.

'The hell they are, I growl back" looking around for the men.

"Agreed," Jasper noted.

Peter told us to waylay them, while he and Edward get the girls to come to our table right now.

So I go to the bar, where they are sitting watching our girls. I give the bartender $100.00 to spike their drinks, telling her they were hitting on our ladies, and had plans to hurt them, and that I overheard all this in the men's room.

She stares at them, then at my innocent face, nods takes the cash, I see her open a box under the bar taking out a packet of something adding it to the drinks, I bought for them as well. 'This will have them puking and sitting on the toilet all night my friend, it takes about five minutes to start to work" I smile at her.

"Thanks" I say and head back to our table.

JPOV:

We dance right up to them, taking them by the hand in the line dance. I ask them to join us for a bite to eat, they agree, and we are seated at our table when Emmett gets back.

If we can get some food in them, and water the effect of the drug won't be as harsh tomorrow for them. Still, they should have never just drunk something, a fool sent to them, it put them in danger, and that's against our family rules.

I say this so only my brothers can hear 'Yes Jasper, we agree, we'll need to paddle some bottoms tomorrow" Edward states. Getting some snacks into them and water was easy, but the drug hit them and they went a little odd. They started laughing like loons, so we decide to head home with them. People are starting to look our direction, time to go.

Emmett went to their table, gathered their coats and hand bags, and brought them back to us. I see car keys, so I go use the key pad, finding they have a van, good we can get them to our place safely and their hotel keys. Herding them out, we half carry, half walk them to their van; I get in our car and follow to our home, never so glad Edward's place has high stone walls and a good locking gate.

As soon as we have them inside, we take them to our rooms they are all but passed out now. Each of them vomited all over themselves, before we got here. Gads what a mess it was a good thing we added a modern laundry room after all.

EPOV:

I pick my darling up from the van seat, and carry her upstairs to our room. Undressing her I put her in a tee shirt of mine and keep her panties on, they were not soiled when she became ill.

I slip her under the covers, after placing her on the toilet "go potty now baby" I said to her softly. 'Okay" she mumbles, after making sure her bladder is empty she is in bed. Out like a light. Venturing downstairs, I meet the boys doing the same thing.

We all undressed them, got them to the bathroom put them to bed, throwing their clothes into the washer as well. In the morning we will be having a serious talk with them, about rules and naughty girls, this we all agree on even Emmett.

Then Jasper brings their purses in, and we look at who we have, and where they live. A motel good, we can move them out tonight. Peter and I go to do that. Jasper and Emmett head upstairs to keep watch and listen if they begin to vomit again, we don't want anyone chocking or worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission, will face legal actions.

This Chapter contains spankings, and lemon. Please don't read if it bothers you.

Any mistakes are mine.

**Chapter Three: Aftermath**

PPOV:

Arriving at the motel, we use their key, then pack their stuff glad we brought their van. Not sure who wears what, we just pack it all, they can sort it tomorrow. There are clothes everywhere. Checking for everything, even the food and cooler, we check them out, they owed nothing so we turned in the keys.

Getting back home, all is well Jazz has been looking in on everyone. Emmett is doing research online and has a report for us all. We take the bags upstairs these had names on them, but the other stuff we place in the linen closet for them to sort.

Emmett has found their parents obit, the sale of the house, the newspaper article on Bella and Charlotte's graduation last year. Then he does a money search, and we know everything.

They have half a million in the bank from the law suit and their dad's insurance. Good we can make that grow for them each to have that much. Now I pray they will love us, as we already love them. We go upstairs to rest with our girls. We were all worrying about what tomorrow will bring.

BPOV:

Gads, my head feels like it's been crushed by a boulder. I roll over into the arms of a beautiful man, and I'm not wearing my pj's so I let a small gasp out.

'Morning my love" I just stare at him, not sure what to do.

'Sweetheart, all is well you were ill, and are now here with your sisters, at our home. We have not had sex, so don't be alarmed, you vomited on your clothes so I put you in my tee shirt"

Oh alright, I wasn't raped or did a slut number after all. My sisters are here too, good all is okay. Smiling while looking at my new friend I say,

"Hi I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella" He kisses my hand then says,

'I'm Edward Cullen, Isabella" making my all girly bits tingle, for the first time.

Getting up, he is in sleep pants and a tee, he opens the bathroom door.

'Use the bathroom darling, then come downstairs, your bag is over there" with that he goes into his closet to dress I guess, I run into the bathroom, finding a new toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush on the counter.

Using these, and finding the room empty, I get dressed in my oldest jeans and long sleeve tee putting on only socks but no shoes, I head downstairs. Oh this place is lovely.

I stop at the kitchen in a state of shock, it's fabulous! A dream comes true it really is. I find Edward there making fancy coffee.

'Can I help Edward, I love this kitchen?" He beams at me.

"Yes, baby please do" funny he has called me sweet names every time he speaks to me. Is he my dearie, as Alice calls them?

I look in the fridge, and see the makings for omelets so I start to make us each one, when everyone else wanders in, all in the same state of shock I am. We look tired and drugged looking, to tell the truth. I guess he wasn't lying to me at all.

JPOV:

"Darlings, sit and eat with us, then we'll discuss some things okay?" they sit and Edward makes them all drink an orange juice, and take two Advil's. He uses his doctor voice, so they do as they are told. He gives me the same look he gave them, earning himself a smile from me.

Peter then brings them Bella's good looking omelets, we get one each too, and for once we can eat it too. She is a marvel, and I look at Edward who just smiles. Emmett brings a stack of toast the girls all grab, as he sits down.

When we are finished eating and they have a cup of coffee, I lead them to the _sitting room for_ _ladies_ as Edward refers to it.

"Now little girls we are going to talk, then and only then will there be time for questions, after that we are doing a little _family _thing as well. I look at each brother, and they nod even Emmett which I will say floored me. He's such a softy usually.

EPOV:

I cleared my throat, and begin with our stories, how we became brothers, our parents everything. Then the family dynamics, and lastly our family rules, making sure they heard the one about putting themselves in danger. Then I add they must agree to our rules and to live our lifestyle both on diet and discipline. It's their choice we will never force them. But once they agree to be our _little darlings_, the dynamics change and we are the alphas in our lives. What we say goes if their safety or health is involved.

"Ladies do you understand and agree to these items and lifestyle?"

I looked at each one "Yes" they said but I knew they would still be in for a surprise in a few minutes.

"We are sexual and jealous by nature darlings, so remember that, it will get your bottoms spanked so fast if you forget it" They all nodded.

I also told of how this was my family home, our search for mates, and being alone for over ninety years making the girls cry then.

"Now young ladies last night, I overheard some men saying they were drugging four lovely ladies to take, rape and introduce to a very awful lifestyle, finding them in the bar, I saw them looking at you. Before we could intervene, you four were dumb enough to gulp down free drinks from strangers!" I was pacing by now.

"Since we had already felt the mating pull, we were on our way to you before the drinks arrived, so as we are now your mates and you have agreed to that. We can never allow you be so naughty. It's just not in our nature sweethearts, so sorry but that was naughty, and you broke a big rule in our family" I stop looking at each one of them.

BPOV:

We broke a rule? Oh my word, they are going to spank us, I can't believe it Alice isn't surprised! That stinker she saw this, she knew we would go there, and meet them but didn't say a word because of this. I was fuming. I glare at her and begin to build up a real blow out with her.

Then I hear a growl from Edward, he is looking at me, gads can he read my mind? I know he meant it, and I also know it's the way we are going to live. I don't think I can leave him, even to find our own apartment today.

His eyes narrowed at that, golly okay here goes, _Edward_ I think _if_ _you can read me now, you said it was only 60%of the time, for some reason, and then show me. Are we moving in here today,_ _are we mated for real?_ He smirked at me.

'Oh my baby, yes to all the above" That has me floored and I can feel twitches on my bottom, ugh I can feel it already, and he hasn't even done it yet! It's burning, oh it's really burning. He's staring right at me! Trying not to squirm I stare back at him.

APOV:

Oh heavens, it's true the dream is true, my Jasper is going to do this just as I dreamed. They are our mates or rather we are theirs, golly now what do we do? Jasper is looking at me making me blush. His strong beautiful hands oh! Those hands, oweee I can feel those hands on my bottom. What on earth is that burning sensation? I want to cover my bottom like a five year old.

Charlotte's POV:

My Peter is giving me such a look, anger and lust all combined. We'll have a great sex life I'm sure, he makes me feel like melted butter and we haven't even had sex yet.

I feel my bottom getting all hot; golly must be a mating thing. Edward is rolling up his sleeves, oh golly so is Peter. I look at my sisters in a daze.

RPOV:

Emmett is staring at me, he means it I can see, but I'm still afraid. Will this be what we do for the rest of our lives being, _good girls only_? Not sure I can do that, really I'm not.

Bella is locked eye to eye with Edward. He is tapping his thigh gently, and she is gulping and rubbing her bottom on the chair. They must be mates, if he can get her worked up like that. Oh, Emmett is giving me the same look. Ugh, I feel it too! My bottom is burning, nooo.

EPOV:

I stand again looking at them "Darlings, now you can ask questions now".

"Really, you boys are going to spank us?" this from Alice

"Yes my loves, we are in about five minutes."

"Nooo" from Bella, I give her a mate's look, and she closes her mouth like a trap, tears in her eyes.

'Baby girls you were very naughty, what if we hadn't been there, where would you be this morning?" Not one answers me.

"Look at me!" they did 'Where would you be?" I said as sternly as possible.

I slowly asked each word, they knew and were ashamed. It grew quiet, each of them thinking about what I said.

"Now for future reference, our dad does all the family spankings, so if he was here you would be seeing him first, then us understand. But today it's just us."

"Bella, come here to me please" I sit down on a sofa across from her.

We all call our girls together; none of them move an inch.

"Little girls, today we are together, so you know we aren't going to beat you or something worse, today it's over each of your daddy's lap. Next time it will be mates only in private, now get your bottoms to us. Because if I get up I'm getting a hairbrush, and you won't like that Isabella!" she comes over to me at the same time they all come to their lovers.

"Over baby girl, now" Before she can blink she is getting her bare bottom spanked hard. I pushed her jeans and panties to the floor. "Oweee" and "Nooo" rings in the room we all finish at the same time.

"Up go to the bookcases, no rubbing you stand there and think about being naughty, all four of you, how would we ever get by without you girls" they are crying but they go, not one has a stitch on below the waist.

I look at my watch five minutes, 'Isabella" I hiss "Come back here we are not done yet" she does red as a tomato, but looking at only me "Over again baby" she tries to fight this but doesn't win. "Count now" when we reach five I stop rubbing her very pink bottom.

Then I pick her up, throwing her over my shoulder, and grab her clothes, as we head to our room.

I placed her on the bed while I began to undress down to boxers. She is staring at me and I feel both her fear and anticipation. "Baby I'm nervous too, it's a first for me as well"

"Really Edward"

For an answer I gather her to me and begin to kiss her all over slowly. Letting her become accustomed to me as I am to her, I breathe her scent in letting it awaken all the love I have for my mate. We lie back side by side and I turn to her and caress and kiss and lavish her all over, pulling off her top and bra. Her hands find my shoulders as we are kissing and begin a downward trek to my stomach and then she is brushing her fingers lightly over my now firm erection. "Am I hurting you Edward" as she takes a firm hold, running her fingers back and forth over me. "No baby" I all but gasp out, the feeling is incredible.

Sliding my boxers off, we look at each other naked and then she pounces on me. I let her push me unto my back while she looks at everything she wants to look at. For a few minutes we just explore and touch. By now she is on her back and I have two fingers inside that precious body of hers getting her ready for me.

I know when I taste the venom, and that from now on she'll get a little every time we mate or kiss deeply. This first time will cause even her DNA to alter slightly. Mine in my venom and hers will bond, she will never want or need another male but me. The moans and noises she is making are driving me mad. "Isabella I will always love you" I say as I join us slowly. What they didn't tell me was my very being is being altered too. I can feel a change in me, like my blood is singing.

She relaxes finally and we move as one. I can't seem to get enough of her or her of me. When she clinches, I know I am there as well, and for the first time I understand what to love your mate really means. She clings to me like a monkey as we both come down from our high.

"Baby, are you ok" I ask but she looks so happy I know I must have the same look on my face as well. "Edward that was…. Oh it was incredible" Pulling out I get up and return with a washcloth to clean my darling and some healing cream we purchased last night along with the bath items for our girls after leaving their hotel.

"Rollover little girl" I rub it all over her pink bottom and keep her there kissing her back and whispering sweet things to her until it is all absorbed. Getting just sleep pants for me and one of my tees for her to wear I slide in beside her. She needs to go to sleep for a couple of hours; and me to rest, and just bask in our first lovemaking. I hear the same thoughts from my brothers as well. We are so happy it's just not possible to say it yet.

When she wakes two hours later she shyly asks me if we could make love again.

Two more times and we took a bath together.

I know I need to make a stand about her spanking earlier, and get it set in our relationship.

"Bella, I will do that _every time_ you need it dear heart"

"Nooo Edward" Kissing her, hugging her to me I answer.

"Yes baby, it's our way, your way too, now you are a vampire's mate, for better or worse. By our laws we are already claimed and married."

"No wedding!" She is sobbing again.

"Oh darling, of course we will have a wedding, whatever kind your heart desires" She calmed down after that. Getting out and drying off, we dressed again and went downstairs, where we were all congregating.

BPOV:

I think back to earlier today as I soak in the tub my back to his chest.

_Oh my goodness he is really going to do this ugh! As he calls me I can't move an inch, I'm so afraid but then he says something about my hairbrush, and I move before he gets it. How horrid is this, before I can even form that thought, I feel my clothes falling to the floor._ _Oweee! He spanks hard, my bottom is on fire, but he just keeps going. _

_Finally, we are upstairs and mated. My lover is just that, my lover and my mate. I love him so much, plus I know now he loves me just as much._

We head downstairs where I see my sisters are as happy as me; and we all four have the same problem sitting it seems too.

PPOV:

"Ladies, we need to talk money. Then we need to cover living arrangements, Rose dear, do you only have the one bank account?" I ask not expecting her to blow up at me.

'What you hacked our money account, are you guys thieves?" She screamed at me, jumping up. Emmett had her back over his knees so fast she didn't realize it, until the first smack hit her bottom 'Nooo Emmett, nooo it's hurts already, nooo"

"You never disrespect us little girl never, we are the alpha's here, along with Dad do you understand" He stopped after four swats "get fixed up before I change my mind" she was crying but Edward wouldn't let Bella go and help, this was between them. She got her clothes in place and sat back down wiping her eyes, and blushing, a deep red.

"Rose, we have millions, why would we want yours? Look at this home do you think it's cheap?"

'No Peter, I'm sorry but I have to look after my girls too"

"We understand, but never do that again, we love you haven't we proved that yet"

'Yes, you have" Charlotte answered for them.

"We ask, because we want to triple that for you in the next year, Jasper is our money man.

He needs every bit of info you can give him. Now as to family funds, we have a billion, it grows every day. Our private funds for each of us are around twenty million each, so no, we don't need yours, but we would like to see each of you have that much just for yourselves."

"Jazz has ordered new ID's for each of you, plus passports, and a black credit card made out in the name of Cullen. We marry our mates for life darlings, so don't act surprised. We'll give you your dream weddings so don't worry."

They sat there staring at us like deer in the headlights. _Now what, _I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law?

Any mistakes are mine.

**Chapter Four: Arrangements**

EPOV:

"The reason we ask, is we are taking you shopping tonight. You don't have much, and it's our job to protect, take care of, worry about, and defend our ladies. That being said, we want to have no scenes at all. If we do, whoever pitches it will be taken to the van, and spanked in the parking lot, then brought back in and she better be shopping after that." This was met with gasps.

"We'll go to the van as many times as it takes girls, so don't push us."

"Why can't you just give us $300.00 and let us buy our own stuff, you can stay here do guy things, whatever" Alice asked. Jasper swatted her bottom twice.

"Mary Alice, don't push me darling" Jasper was holding her on his lap now.

"Young ladies I just realized we barley know each other yet our feelings are so deep. Forgive us darlings. We are so thrilled to have found you four we have forgotten a little thing called romance" they were looking at me intently now. The boys were beginning to realize what I was talking about too.

I walked to Bella "My sweetheart will you forgive me for not asking in a romantic way earlier? I love you with all my heart. I will get the ring darling and I will ask the right way I promise"

She jumped up and hugged me crying softly "Edward I was afraid you didn't mean it"

I was right we blew it big time. Now each of us went to our darlings and said almost the same thing.

"Well, I for one want to buy my darling her wedding rings, and maybe her dress, tonight" I said when they had all agreed to be ours even when we mess up.

That brought them up screaming, and jumping around.

Finally getting settled again, I went on 'So, are we going or not darlings?"

"Yes" they all cried out. Smiling and holding hands.

Then I called the guys to me, "Let's look in my dad's safe, I have feeling about something"

'Girls go get dressed in easy to get off clothes, so if you need to try on stuff, do it now" I added.

They ran up the stairs talking a mile a minute. Turning to my brothers as I entered my father's old office, a large walk in closet now located in the ladies yellow room, with a combo lock on the door. We have security monitors inhere as well.

Here was his safe, a large old fashioned standing one; taking a deep breath I dialed the combination, the day of my birth. Inside was packed with boxes and files, and things wrapped in paper, tied with string. Plus velvet boxes of each holding treasures my father had acquired. He wasn't only a lawyer but a collector of fine jewels. I think the jewels my mother inherited gave him the passion to collect and to buy my mother beautiful pieces. In this safe were sets of jewels owned by the great Royal Houses of Europe. When they began to decline they sold their finery at auctions and my father traveled there to buy many pieces. I would have to inventory these again soon so I knew what was what. Until then I knew the things that were my moms and her family's. We have the ball to go to next month and beautiful jewels will be on each of our darlings. Carlisle has never seen these sets he'll be so surprised. I believe the ladies will all have tiaras too.

I reached for the velvet boxes in the back of the second shelf. I pulled out nine in all, leaving several that were too big to look at now. Setting them on the small table in the closet, I looked at my dear brothers, at each face that I had grown to love so dearly.

"My dad always wanted four sons. Four strong sons, he would say. But my mom could never have any more after I was born". I took a deep breath,

"These last few days here, have taught me that because of Carlisle, I have three wonderful brothers and in a way, he finally has four sons."

They looked at me with tears in their eyes 'Edward you are everything to us, a wonderful brother, a friend, and a mentor" Emmett said. Peter and Jazz agreed.

We hugged the four of us with a devotion we had never felt before. I knew I was doing the right thing.

Then I began to open the small ring size boxes 'Ah here it is" I held out the box "My mom's engagement ring". An heirloom oval with many small diamonds

Opening the next three, I see each contains a lovely ring cocktail style as they called them today, they are worth plenty; each ring is either platinum or 24 carat gold. All had flawless stones in them as well.

Bella's will be the diamond one. I give them each a ring.

'What is this Edward?" Peter asked.

"Rings that belonged to my mom, or she inherited"

"Peter, this is a pink diamond for Charlotte. It was my great grandmother's"

"Edward this is priceless, are you sure?" Peter was staring at the ring in his hand.

"Yes my brother, it's hers with my love" I smile at him.

Turning to the others I say,

"Engagement rings, for my father's four sons"

"Jasper, this one is Emerald for Alice. It belonged, to my other grandmother"

"Edward, it's beautiful" He was truly moved by this.

"Emmett, oh here it is the Ruby for Rose. My Aunt Lily's"

"Edward, she will love this one" He had tears in his eyes.

Then I look at the other boxes on the table.

Each box contained a diamond earring set; looking at them I see five sets.

I put one aside for Esme, telling them what I was doing. "For mom"

Now I see one that looks like my Bella two carat ovals,

"Peter, what do you want?"

'I like the pear shaped ones" I hand these to him.

"Jasper" He takes the round ones, and I then hand Emmett the square ones.

"Each of these is made of two carat flawless diamonds. These are our wedding gifts, to our girls and the 2.5 carat emerald cut set I put aside are for mom on the same day".

"We are family boys, and these are our family jewels".

With tears in their eyes I hug each one again, re-locking my dad's safe and the closet door.

"Brothers I for one want to look at heirloom style wedding rings, they will look nice with these antiques don't you think?"

"Yes I do anyway" Jasper answered.

"I think the ladies will too" Peter added

"All I know is I don't want her to pick out cheap ones" Emmett said. "Edward you know jewels we don't will you help us help them pick good stuff?"

"Oh of course don't worry, we'll ask for platinum and that alone keeps us in the good range of lovely long lasting rings"

Heading to our rooms we all lock them in our private small safe boxes, but I keep the engagement ring out, I think they each will too.

Then it hits me, I have several wedding dresses up stairs.

"Boys we may not be going to the mall after all tonight"

They look at me then I explain,

"I have trunks up there and in one are wedding dresses"

"I forgot about that Edward, they looked nice when we examined the trunks two weeks ago" Jasper reminded us.

Stepping into the hall I call out "_little darlings_" they all appear Bella was with Charlotte.

"Sweethearts, let's go up into the attic, and look at something. I may have gowns here already" They squeal like little piglets, the boys appear and we all go upstairs.

I flip on the overhead lights we added just two weeks ago and the room is illuminated like a store.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action

Any mistakes are mine and only mine. I'm glad you like this story.

**Chapter Five: Treasures in the Attic**

BPOV:

Following Edward up the stairs to the attic my heart was beating like a drum,

I was afraid that it was a creepy attic, but it was well lit, with polished wood floors and nooks with cedar chests in each one, a lot of lovely furniture, including baby stuff.

Edward goes to a small area, with four large trunks in there, flips another light switch and we are lit up like a dressing room. There is a big standing very antique mirror there as well.

Brings a key ring off the wall, opens the first trunk and he and Peter carefully pull each item out, and each is wrapped in waxed paper and tied with string.

"Edward" He looks at me "Alice is the fashion designer, she knows all about caring for antique fabric, she worked one summer at the museum in Port Angeles in the textiles area"

'Oh sweet, well Alice come here, I may need your advice" Alice knelt beside him as he opened ones marked "wedding dress" there were five in all. On the tag it said who they were, and the date.

The first one was from 1880 and his grandmother's, a full skirt about Ali's size with embroidery all in ecru color. She held it up it looked brand new "Edward if it fits, can I wear it? I would be honored."

He smiled at her "darling, I am the one that will honored" so with that she dropped her jeans and pulled her tee off, and slipped the gown over her head and we were stunned. It was perfect, a little long but shoes would fix that. She was weeping freely as Jasper kissed her, and helped her take it off. She was dressed again in minutes.

'What" she stared at us, waiting for us to say something?

'Ali, you stripped in front of everyone" I told her.

"Bella, they have all seen my bare bottom and more tonight, you too"

I blushed like a tomato I'm sure, but she was right.

Then the next gown was a long straight one, white with lots of embroidery his aunts, like Ali's with flowers on it.

"Edward, my I try it" Charlotte asked looking at it with interest.

"Of course Char" Another winner she looked lovely in it.

Then the one after that was a very straight with loads of needle work, and a long veil

"Bella, try this please dear" I got up stripped off, never taking my eyes off him, it fit almost perfect. I would need slippers, not heels but I hate heels, so I loved it.

"Edward can I have this one please?" He was looking at me like I was a vision.

"Baby, it was my mom's. I was praying it would be the one you chose"

Now I was crying and hugging him. He turned to Rose.

'Rose dear, my dad's sisters were both taller than my mom, and both of theirs are here too." The last one was a perfect for her, very girly and pretty, looked like a princess type dress.

Then he repacked the last dress, as he pulled out four shoe bags made of velvet, inside were slippers all done with needle work and beads. They looked almost new.

I saw a match to my dress and lucky they fit a little lose but better than too small. I could stuff them or wear thicker tights whatever I wanted them. Charlotte found a lovely pair we all did but I know Ali she'll want heels.

He found veils and fans we all loved as well.

Closing this chest he opened the next one, here were boxes of pearl jewelry, beads, hair clips, bracelets and rings, Pearl bags along with four capes with pearl buttons.

"My mom loved all things pearls" he chuckled. I grabbed one slowly, a cape and then a small purse plus a string of off white pearls for my dress.

Charlotte handed me a hair clip and took one herself plus pearls and a bracelet too.

Rose and Ali each took a strand of pearls, and a purse much more than we ever thought we would have for a wedding.

"Now girls, I have special bags for these dresses here on the shelf, let's get them in them so they are still nice when we get married, which I hope is in the next few days my loves" We were floored by that.

'We aren't even engaged yet. None of us has even been asked!" Alice cried out.

We all thought she was going to get swatted again, but instead Jasper dropped to one knee "Marry me my little darling" he held out a wonderful ring box, very old and we knew it held a true treasure.

She yelled yes, and he twirled her around then they looked in the box "it's so pretty Jasper".

'It's an Emerald" green was Ali's color.

"It's also ninety years old baby, so take care of it"

"Jazz is it an heirloom too"

'Yes baby, it was Edward's grandmothers, the one whose dress you are going to wear" we were all humbled by that. Ali kissed Edward then her ring.

I looked at Edward, who held a ring box in his hand waiting for me to notice him.

"Do me the honor my darling girl" My beautiful man was looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"YES!" I jumped at him, and he caught me spinning me around.

"Yours is my mom's darling, the same one my father gave her" it was oval with many tiny diamonds and one big one, and fit perfectly. I was awed by this.

Emmett cleared his throat, Rose said yes before he could ask "Its Ruby darling for my own personal Rose darling" she was crying "And its Edwards aunts like the dress"

She held out her hand it fit and was so her. "Edward what an honor, thank you" she said as she kissed him.

Now we looked at Charlotte, who was looking at Peter on one knee "My dearest love, give me the honor as well" He held out another antique box.

"Yes, my Peter I will.

"A Pink Diamond baby" She cried

"Was it your other grandmother's Edward?"

"Yes, it was sweetheart" He gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek.

Now we were ready to marry, we need slips and undies, but really we had it all.

"What's in the other two trunks?" I asked him.

"Oh, those are full of ball gowns my darlings, and we will use them in a month, there is a charity dad loves, and they are having their annual ball here in Chicago. We'll be going there with our wives won't we boys?"

'Oh yes, we go every year it's a $1000.00 dollar a plate affair very chic" we gasped.

"Us, at something like that?" Rose managed to say still shocked by the words ball gowns and $1000.00 a plate.

'Yes, and you will learn, mom will show you what to do, and how the silverware is, everything you need to know. She'll love teaching her daughters, like she taught her sons"

"Oh man, I need to give them a heads up, they can't miss the weddings it would kill her". "Edward do you have a tux?"

"Oh baby, we all have tuxes, so don't you worry about that"

We headed downstairs to hang up our special bags, and then we followed him into the office for our new dad, where he put the phone on speaker for us all to hear.

EPOV:

"Mom hello, are you busy? Is dad there too?"

"Yes, my son I am here"

'Good, we have wonderful news"

'Where are you?"

'Oh, we are at my house in Chicago"

"Edward, you took your brothers there?" he was astonished.

"Oh dad, not only them, but we have our brides here too"

I waited for 30 seconds then mom screamed "Your brides?"

'Edward Anthony, you better not have gotten married without us young man"

"Oh mama, we know better than that, they are here right now in this room with us, all to say hello, and to ask if you would come from your vacation, to attend our weddings next week."

"We will be there tomorrow afternoon my son" dad said as mom squealed in delight.

"Now boys introduce us, mind your manners"

"Sorry mom, we met and knew we found our mates, two days ago. They are four sisters from Washington State, coming here for college. They have lost their family as we all did, in an accident. They know everything, and have just agreed to marry us tonight"

"Hello, I'm Bella, Edwards soon to be bride, Say hello Charlotte"

'I'm Charlotte, Peter's bride"

"I'm Alice, Jaspers bride"

'And I'm Rose, Emmett's bride to be too"

"Hello my darling daughters, Momma is going to be so happy helping you get ready"

'Oh momma, Edward opened up his trunks, and we each have a wedding dress from his family, along with jewelry and shoes" Charlotte told her.

"Edward my love, you have made me so happy son"

'Momma what flight? Have you booked it?"

"Yes, dad just did, we leave London tonight in two hours, so we need to run, be there about ten am your time, O'Hare."

"We'll be there, they have a van"

'Edward dear, book us in at a hotel, we know you never stay there"

"Things change mom, you just bring everything you have with you, and let me worry about where you'll sleep okay?"

'Love you my sons" she told us.

'We love you momma and dad" then the phone went dead.

"Well Bro" Peter said "she will be pondering that all night"

'Oh I know, can't wait to see her face tomorrow when they get here, she has never been allowed to come here"

"Edward, why wouldn't you allow her to come?"

'Oh darling, I had a terrible time with depression here, missing my folks, but the boys and I traveled to see our old homes, and we came to terms now, we are happy that we found you four, so we begin to live my loves".

"Mom will be happy to help get the grounds ready and just be a mother to you four if you allow her to be that. She is a wonderful mom as we have learned over the years. She must be on cloud nine about now making plans" All of laughed at that.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

I hope you are enjoying the story. Any mistakes are mine and only mine.

**Chapter Six Parents Arrival**

Esme's POV:

My sons, all found four ladies the same time, and have already told them everything. This darn flight is taking forever. We are a few minutes from Chicago. I feel like jumping up and down, I'm so excited. Carlisle is too but he is trying to act like the calm doctor instead of thrilled father.  
"Carlisle, I have never seen Edward's house, will I like it dear?" I really have been curious all these years. Only Carl and Edward ever came here, and they never stayed at the house.

'Darling I hope so, if he has opened it up at last, then maybe the ghosts are gone at last for him, would you like to live here for a while?'

"Oh yes, if our girls are going to be here too"

"I have a feeling they have a surprise for us, so act surprised please, Edward has come a long way if they do"

Finally, we are landing! Going to baggage we begin to pull our many bags off the carousel. We didn't mind paying extra, there was something in Edwards voice about "bring all your things with you" that translated to us , mom and dad we want you here with us" at least I pray so.

"Hey there lovely lady, can I help?" I looked up and Emmett my baby boy is pulling our heavy bags off like they weighed nothing, he had a cart and everything with him.

"Momma" he hugged me tight then dad 'where are they son?" Dad asked him.

"Oh dad, Peter and Jasper are doing an errand, and should be home in a few hours, Edward and the girls are coming, but told me to get here to lift the heavy stuff so I am"

When the cart was filled Carlisle grabbed a bag, and I grabbed my carry on, we walked out to the curb, there was a nice van with our girls inside and our Edward standing there opening the rear doors 'Momma" he hugged me "Dad" then he and Emmett loaded it all, while Carlisle got in front and I got in the far back between two of our girls,

'Ok darlings, I'm mom" I was bouncing with excitement so was Carlisle.

"Mom, I'm Alice, this is Charlotte", they took my hands we kissed and hugged. Carlisle turned around smiling at them, then he took the girls in the middle seat hands "dad, girls"

"Oh Dad, I'm Rose, and this is Bella" they kissed him and hugged, Emmett got in alongside Rose, Edward got in the driver's seat. He smiled at Bella then off we went.

Forty minutes later, we were pulling into a huge mansion behind strong stone walls and locked gates. A lot of high tech security was evident.

"This in new Edward" Carlisle stated.

"Yes dad, we just did it yesterday" he pulled up behind a wonderful old house.

"Son, it's so lovely"

"Thanks mom, I hope you like what we did inside, we are still working on it and need your help with things of course" I was thrilled to be included.

'We have the back gardens and landscaping to improve as we go, which is your thing but know this, Charlotte wants to major in Horticulture and design" I let out a yelp.

"Oh my daughter, I'm thrilled' she was beaming at me sweetly.

"Bella, dear how about you, what do you want?"

"Oh mom, I'm a chef or will be one day"

"Rose" "Oh, I want mechanics, I can fix anything with an engine" Carlisle turned in his seat "Rose how wonderful, Emmett you must be so happy"

"I am"

"Alice darling" 'Oh Mom, I must I simply must, major in Fashion design and marketing" Making us all smile at her.

Stopping at the rear carriage house now turned into a garage, we unload the van and go inside. 'Edward this is wonderful my son, I'm so proud of you" he shows everything upstairs telling us what they have done, then the living areas but we don't see a bedroom for us yet, I'm getting worried. I saw windows above the cars, but he wouldn't put momma there would he? He read my mind the brat! "Momma please put some faith in me" he laughed as we entered the kitchen area "delightful son and the red laundry room how cool"

"Emmett picked them out"

"Well I guess that only leaves the cook's quarters" we follow not knowing what he is doing 'So here is your bed for tonight folks,

'Oh you stinker" I was sobbing by now, it was perfect with a nice bath. "A master suite just for us in your lovely home"

'Oh no momma it's our lovely home now" he hugged us both, kissing us both and we both cried with joy.

'Now dad, come here too" then he led us to a lovely old world office.

"It's my father's furniture, but I wanted you to have it dad, we re-did and conditioned it all" Carlisle was floored 'Edward what a wonderful gift" He had tears in his eyes

'Oh, the gift is just pulling in folks" we looked outside there was our moving van, pulling one car. Jasper was driving the other and a car hauler was bringing in the other four. Before three hours were up, we had everything of ours and theirs put away or in the attic. The cars fit in the garage, and the new four car one out behind the old carriage house they had built to match. Now the girls and I were sitting in the yellow room, getting to know each other while the men were looking at Edward's 1918 auto, and his family's buggy. I see car restoration and a few buggy rides in our future.

BPOV:

"Mom we love it here, we need to move in I guess, we have not unpacked. We were not sure they meant for us to stay, but since we have mated with them I guess we are"

'Oh, let's go unpack then" Mom declared so up we went to our rooms.

"What lovely room's girls" we got all unpacked, and I saw her frown at the small amount of things we had. "Mom, we were waiting for you to go shopping with us tomorrow" This pleased her a lot.

We heard the boys coming in, so I went down to start dinner.

"Edward, rare roast beef with a clear soup starter okay"

'Yes, baby its perfect"

"I also have potatoes and homemade mince pie, with real meat".

Dad was stunned, he sat down at the kitchen table while I worked, watching me but I wasn't nervous this was my new kitchen, this is my husband's house, so I was home at last.

Edward must have read that, because he was nuzzling my neck whispering sweet things for a few minutes, until I told him to set the dining room table for me.

Mom came and loved our Fiesta ware sets. When all was ready, we sat as a family and I asked dad to give a blessing on our new lives. Everyone had a wonderful meal eating talking joking the entire time. I couldn't believe how natural it was for us all to eat together.

"Dad, we have thermos of blood here, many types if you need some tonight" I told him making him stare at me.

"I believe there is deer, elk, and bear, but don't quote me"

"Oh, I might add the roast beef was elk, but I can't tell Ali she'd cry"

'Bella, what are you telling me?"

"Only that, I was appalled you wasted the meat of all those animals, so I asked Emmett, and he was more than happy to provide us with choice cuts, blood for everyone, and they are going to make things from the hides. We have a walk in freezer they are filling with meat like I said." Mom was amazed at all we had done and how well thought out it was.

"Well, I never imagined we'd have this in Chicago my dear".

"Oh I think we can do quite well here in the city. We just need to make a plan and stick with it. Bachelor's degrees and I'm sure with some make up and clothing changes we can stay to get masters, at least some of us who want one can. That's six years not having to move, with trips to Alaska and maybe Europe during the breaks"


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

**Chapter Seven: "Shopping"**

Esme's POV:

Taking the girls shopping was a trip, I'm glad the boys tagged along even Carlisle.

They didn't want any money spent on them at first, but Edward cleared his throat after we made an abrupt stop in the middle of a shopping center.

"Do I need to remind my ladies of our trips to the van if needed today?"

All four went white and I swear Alice covered her bottom for a second.

"I don't hear an answer, ladies" he growled softly

"Yes, Edward we understand" Bella said very sweetly.

I looked, and the boys were in a staring contest with the girls, then when Alice sighed the others seemed to shake off whatever was bothering them, taking their mates hands we began to shop again.

Now they let me look with them but refused any place that had outrageous prices or sold only lingerie. Alice would have gone, but Rose grabbed her hand making her pass these places. "Edward" Dad hissed 'What's going on Son?"

"Oh a little lesson for our girls, if they give us any crap today, they will get spanked in the van as many times as we need to go, until they learn we are their mates. We can and will buy them things intimate or not" he was angry but trying so hard not to be.

I was floored, my mild mannered boys cracking the whip, who would have thought? So I pulled the mom card "Come darlings, with momma" pulling them to places I wanted them to shop. The girls acted like they were facing a firing squad at each store.

After a few minutes hassle here and there, we all had bags of lovely sexy things for our men, nice and comfy clothes. I could feel the tension between them all, this will not do. They won't last a year like this.

I sent the boys looking for things, and then Carlisle and I took them to the food court.

Carlisle's POV:

After getting them all something to eat and they were in a good mood at last.

"Daughters" I said calmly they looked at me,

"Your mom and I want to buy you some pretty things for the weddings, now it can be the easy way or the hard way" I was trying so hard to get mad but I had to admit to myself I was getting there, no wonder the boys looked so unhappy all morning.

'What's the hard way?" Alice asked she was the bravest one I learned today.

"Well, sweeties the easy way is we just find what we want and buy it. The hard way is we have to pull teeth to get it for you, and when we get home I paddle me four little bottoms with momma's hairbrush just for naughty girls" they all gasped at me I said this with a straight face and normal voice no anger. Esme was also with me on this and looked at each girl right in the face as I did. They all blanched as one looking back at us.

"Daddy" Rose gulped.

"I mean it, our sons are so in love with you four, and you are hurting them today, they have waited ninety years to have a bride, a baby girl of their own!" now I had their attention.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" they sat there ashamed and teary eyed.

"I thought so" I could see the boys approaching down the corridor

"If you don't want me sons then say so right now!"

"Make up your mind, they are almost here" All four turned towards me.

'Daddy we are sorry, what can we do?" smiling at last I told them Esme too.

EPOV:

I see him talking to them sternly. Good they need to behave we just want to love our girls. Mom sent us ring shopping or at least to look for them, so we could take our mates to get them tonight.

As we near the table four sets of eyes lock with ours, then smiles just for us.

"Darling" I say as I kiss Bella, I hear similar greetings from the others "Edward" she says and she is blushing at me hmm interesting. What on earth did he say to them?

"Edward, can you and I go look at rings now please?" Stunned me, for a second but I answered right away,

"Yes, baby let's go. I head toward the jewelers, where I hoped she likes what I picked out. "Bella you can have anything you like, as long as it isn't cheap" She bristled but I went on, "Baby, you will wear it a long time, and look at my mom's rings, some of them are over 100 years old, but still nice because they were nice to begin with" I see her thinking now.

"I see yes, that makes sense why buy now save money, then have to replace in a few years" "Yes baby exactly" So far so good.

Entering the store we browse for a few minutes then she looked at me sadly.

"Eddie, I don't know one from another"

"Oh sweetie, I do" Taking her hand I lead her to the cases with the really good stuff.

So I showed her tenderly and when she felt like she could pick we asked for help. After a while we had it narrowed to two rings, I asked for the man's bands, we then tried on a set with a different mans ring, until she found the combo she liked.

Pleased to get what we both wanted, I turned to see Jasper and Alice watching us waiting their turn, Emmett and Rose were being waited on, as were Peter and Charlotte they had all heard my teaching Bella about diamonds, and the way we decided.

Each couple did exactly what we did and ended up with exactly what they wanted. We left there on cloud nine as they say. Heirloom diamond rings each as special as the lady who will be wearing it. Not one scene or outcry either. Amazing just amazing.

BPOV:

Finally getting together on our rings with no tears or fighting, I was brave enough to ask him to help me get sexy things for our wedding night. Of course the others were right there with us, so the entire Cullen crew including mom and dad trooped to a very sexy lingerie shop right across the aisle.

Once I was over the fact that he was going to help pick out my undies and stuff, we had a very nice time. He knew I was shy, and never made me feel cheap or embarrassed at all. In fact I was thrilled at the way he reacted at times, like he was the shy one too.

We walked out hand in hand, both feeling cherished by the other.

"Edward, thank you for being so good to me today"

"Oh baby, thank you for being my good girl"

We climbed in the far back mom slid in next to us. She held one hand Edward the other. We brought two cars, but they wanted to ride home with us, so Alice and Jasper drove the boys SUV.

Carlisle's POV:

I meant it four girls are going to meet their dad soon, if they don't lighten up. Still I love each one, they are so special who would have believed four sisters for our boys, I would not have.

Esme is thrilled beyond belief, already making plans for down the road, I see the gears turning. They will be lovely brides, I wonder if we could go to the Island as a family for their honeymoon.

There are five bedrooms there, and the beaches, I'll suggest it tomorrow to the boys.

Heading to our special rooms here in this wonderful old home I reflect on recent events.

This room they made for us is lovely, mom was surprised which pleased Edward no end. My son, I am so proud of him and his brothers. I see many happy years here in Chicago for us.

The color is so unlike our usual stuff, but fits here a new beginning for us all. Bella is a great cook we will live like kings here I figure, between the freezer delights and her spin on things.

When we are used to each other, I hope to ask friends to visit or even the Denali's after Edward is married, no use having that mess now. Still it would be nice to see everyone again. The carriage house has an apartment with four bedrooms up there, just waiting to be fixed up, something new for Esme to work on over the winter. Maybe she and the girls can bond doing that project.

EPOV:

My darling girl she makes me complete, no other word works we are complete. Dad is enamored with her already, just by her cooking alone. Ali has him wrapped around her finger she thinks, but I'm not sure. Char and Rose seem to be in awe of him. Mom is just smitten with all four, no other way to say that either.

I love them all, but my heart is owned by Bella, my Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen. Loving her is my greatest joy we can't seem to get enough of each other.

BPOV:

Going to our room, locking the door Edward picked me up and twirled me around as I laughed and laughed. Kissing me like he never has before I was soon panting for more than kisses.

"I've created my own monster" he said to me as he took a deep breath know then how much I wanted and needed him.

"It's your entire fault, vampy boy" I managed to EEK out between kisses to his face.

"Oh yes my naughty girl it is and I have never been prouder!" With that he has me on the bed, and is pulling my clothes off as fast as I'm trying to get his off. Then we are touching, kissing, and caressing each other's bodies. Finally when I can stand no more he rolls me unto my back, taking his place between my legs. I am quivering like jello in a wind, all my senses on high alert for my sweet man's attention. Which he willing to give me any time I ask.

"Oh so ready my baby" as he slowly fills my body with his. A million sensations overwhelm me, cold hot and most of all pure love so raw it's almost painful. He always makes sure I get my release as he gets his. I scream into his chest to keep the noise down.

"Bella my soon to be wife, let me in baby, let me take care of you like it's my job to do from now on. Please don't fight me on this"

"Edward I promise to try to be better about money and stuff but you have to try too. Lighten up some more, have fun, enjoy being with me. Lots more of this too" I wiggled underneath him but I could feel the tiredness zooming over me.

After some of the best loving from my man so far I melted into the bed snuggled next to him, and was gone before he said goodnight. My dream lover had nothing on this real sexy vampire lover who fills my nights completely. He must be reading me again, because this thought has us both caressing each other for a few minutes before sleep overcomes me at last.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Weddings**

**Esme's POV: **

**At last the weddings are here, oh my darlings look so special, Rose and Alice first, then Charlotte and Bella. Dad will walk a set down together on each arm. Peter is marrying the first pair, then Jasper the second pair. My dress is so pretty, the girls picked it out Carlisle's tux is brown to match. They look like angels in their pretty gowns. **

**Edward, gave me a pair of 2.5 carat diamond earrings of his mother's today, made me cry happy tears. They all got earrings today, heirlooms. His heart is so full now since finding Bella. Dad and I are so happy he has healed from the loss of his parents and former life. **

**He told me there are ball gowns up there, and we are all going to Dad's favorite charity Ball next month. I need to teach the girls, and when the night arrives he has a spectacular gift for each one including me to wear, that were his mother's she had either by inheriting them or his father gifts to her. Since his father was a jewelry collector I can only imagine what he has in that safe. Now, I can't wait to see what they are. **

**Oh here we go, the wedding music has begun. Edward recorded it, playing it himself. We have a dancing area set up as well. Bella made the food up yesterday even the cake, a beautiful creation if I do say so. Wedding cake, with almond cake and coffee flavored filling. The boys should be able to taste a small piece and enjoy their wedding cake like every other groom.**

**My men look so handsome all grown up. I kiss my girls, "My sweet angel's dad and I are so honored to have you join our family forever. I couldn't be more proud of each of you if I had given birth to you" and then I leave to stand with my boys while the girls come to them. Each has her earrings sparkling and their dresses swishing as they walk, they look like a vision. My daughters, our daughters, what a gift my sons have given to me.**

**EPOV: **

**Here she comes at last, both she and Charlotte look so fine. My baby is beaming and I understand what my father said about mom looking like a dream at their wedding. This must be it, she is wearing the same gown, and I feel things I have never felt before. Pride of course for she is mine, honor to be her mate, and husband, but mostly pure unadulterated love, for my sweet darling Isabella Marie. I should pinch myself to make I'm not resting and this is a dream.**

**Mom is on cloud nine taking all the pictures, so we'll have the memories forever for the girls to see. Jasper is so happy right now, finally "I do" and the kiss. What a kiss, she latches on to me like a limpet mine and I do to her. I feel our bodies mingle as my venom merges once again with her sweet blood. Funny she seems different to me today, more like me I guess. Something to ponder later after our wedding night, I don't want to have hurt her in any way. **

**Married never believed it was possible, now here we are. Dancing as grooms and brides laughing and smiling knowing we are loved and we love them just as much. Her cake is awesome looking and even we can taste it. Exchanging brides we each get a dance with everyone else. **

"**Alice you look divine" I say as I twirl her around the floor. "Edward how nice of you say that, I feel like a princess, Jasper's princess today" Just then Jasper dances up to me and we exchange ladies. I now have Charlotte and Peter has Bella. **

"**Charlotte dear I hope you know how lovely you look today?"**

"**Oh Edward I feel like one of those brides in a romance movie or book today. Everything really is rose colored. My Peter looks like my dream come true as well. You and Bella make a beautiful couple too." Kissing her hand as the dance ends I walk her to Peter and grab up my little love.**

"**Happy darling?"**

"**Oh Edward I am so beyond happy, there isn't words"**

**Finally back in my arms my darling is humming to the music. "You look so beautiful darling girl" **

"**Says my sexy macho man" she is actually smirking at me the vixen. **

"**Macho" I ask surprised.**

'**Oh Edward, you and your right hand, of course you are macho and your mine" she says shyly. "Mine you are mine too, sexy vixen" I smirked at her pulling her closer to me as I twirled her around again. I even dip her causing her to laugh and get as red as a beet.**

'**Let's go sit for a few minutes, I want to taste your beautiful cake and have a coffee" **

"**Oh yes I want a piece too" sitting we watch the others dance. **

"**Bella, you have made my life complete sweetie" Smiling as she ate her cake rolling her eyes as she licked her lips I almost jumped her right then. "Ummmm this is yummy"**

"**Stinky, are you doing that on purpose?" I could rip that dress off her without another thought.**

"**Oh sir, whatever do you mean?" growling lightly I grab her pulling her unto my lap kissing her until she cries uncle, laughing at me? **

"**That's what I mean little girl" **

**Mom has been snapping pictures of us all, and she caught us laughing together just now I'll want that one for sure. **

"**Come darling dance a few more with me, then I'm taking my bride upstairs to ravish" making her blush and me smile as we dance past our family. **

**Peter winks at me as we pass, **_**Edward**__**they look like angels tonight I'm so happy are you? **_**He thinks to me. Nodding I look at Jazz seeing him sitting with Ali, and laughing like we just did. Emmett and Rose are in their own bubble as they dance, doubt they even remember we are here. Mom and dad are dancing like old time movie stars it's fantastic to see them so happy.**

**Brown they look so perfect tonight. The girls picked her dress and it's a beauty. Mom was so moved by the earrings, she told me the girls all squealed like piglets when dad gave each girl their gift while they were dressing. Glad I decided to give them the earrings.**

**BPOV: **

**After dancing for hours we kissed everyone, and then he picked me up while I giggled carrying me up to our bedroom locking the door as we pass. I look into his eyes and see the need there it matches mine I'm sure. **

"**Daddy I love you" **

"**Oh baby I love too" standing me up he helps me out of the dress, I hang it up in the special bag then turn to him, he has only the pants and tee shirt on barefoot he stalks to me, **

"**Let me darling" next thing I know it's me in sexy lace panties only. Smirking at me his eyes are as dark as night but I'm not afraid this is pure passion on his part. **

**Sighing as he picks me up again, I kiss him grabbing his hair we on the bed and he is bringing me my first of many awesome orgasms "My sweet Eddie" is all I manage to get out before being swept up into our first of many joining tonight. Kissing me all over while using those awesome hands of his, I am putty in them and he knows it. Finally looking me in the eyes as he plunges into me we begin our first mating as husband and wife. **

**He was right, he was saving some things for our wedding night. **

**Hours later as I drift to sleep in his embrace, I hear him telling me how much I mean to him then just 'Sleep my baby I'm here" and I did.**

**EPOV: **

**She is sound asleep, no talking tonight. Guess I really did wear her out. Cuddling with her I let me mind rest, remembering every detail of today. I never want to forget her coming to me on dad's arm. I hear the others returning to their rooms and like us it's hours before they grow quiet. Then Dad is in the hallway "My dear boys, thank you for today and the life we have to come now. Cherish them sons, for they are your other half. Mom and I are so proud of all of you"**

**I look around this room my parents loved each other here and built a life. I now love someone here and we will build a life here and return as often as we can. "Thank you mother and father for always being there for me and being my example in all things good" I have not prayed to them in years but it feels so right tonight. I kiss my bride and allow myself to drift.**


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Chapter Nine:

Carlisle's POV:

Almost noon and no a sound from upstairs, well they deserve it they have waited so long. "Essie" I say as she comes in starting the two big pots of coffee. Bella has a brunch all ready for us to heat up and serve.

Going to the bottom of the stairs I call softly knowing the boys hear "Our darlings must eat boys or they will get sick". Walking back to the kitchen we hear movement upstairs and the sound of feet coming downstairs.

"Morning dad" Emmett hugs me and Essie. Then Rose as well 'Oh yum" seeing the huge span of goodies hot and cold spread out on the breakfast bar. Suddenly they are all there kissing and hugging each other and us.

Edward is smiling like a loon, thank heavens we were so worried for years. Bella is getting everything, perfect handing out plates for us to use buffet style. 'Isabella dear this is awesome" 'Thanks dad" smiling she is sitting next to Edward beaming at everyone.

"Okay, I see we are all happy today how proud we are of you" they all smile at me "Thanks dad" Alice says sweetly.

"Ok family we are doing something nice today what will it be?" after much discussion we decided on the Zoo. "So kids get dressed it's very overcast so dress a little warm girls" they flew upstairs, I stared at our boys "My sons" and then with tears falling we hugged as a group just men. When we broke apart my Essie was there crying and smiling at the same time.

'Now no spankings today, I don't care they would have to be very naughty, it's your honeymoon boys love them today spoil them too"

'They won't let us" Jazz lamented

'Yes they will, we are telling them they are being princesses today" their mom told them. Then she met them on the landing talking to them softly

"Darlings it your honeymoon, so you will allow them to buy things and spoil you or you'll break their hearts, and your dad will paddle each of you here tonight are we clear on that?" 'Yes momma" times four, I looked at each one

'I want you to buy them gifts today as well, use the cards we gave you I mean it" then we hugged and went to our boys.

EPOV:

The Zoo was fantastic, the girls had never been to one so it was fun to see things through their eyes. Then we found the gift store. "Isabella" I said drawing out the letters making her freeze in place, I saw her hand go to cover her bottom making me smile

"Now we are looking here and if _daddy_ wants to buy you something, then no fights. Also if you want something we buy it, just tell me I want to spoil my bride today, we are going shopping after here today, so no fuss please my baby, no fussing" turning to me she looked at me "I want a tee shirt for each of us, a stuffed animal I think for our room, and I need to see what else, what do you want?" shocked it took me a minute to respond.

"Oh tees and maybe a hat we'll see" taking her hand we headed in. Pleased they had nice things and kids things lot of stuff knew we'd find something.

We ended up with a long sleeve tee and regular tee each, a hat each, and she wanted a stuffed dolphin as well. I found us funny socks, plus dolphin earrings for her to remember today. Oh yes, and mom grabbed an apron covered with fish for her. Everyone left there with a bag or two. Piling in to the SUVs' we then headed to a nearby mall, a new one we have never been to. Parking dad made us all stop and gather around him

"Now kids, here's the rules, we are happy couples today, we have money, we are lovers, anything else and you will deal with mom and me. My boys will not be spanking their brides, but dad will understand me?" I looked at each daughter "yes dad" came from each one. "Then let's be happy today" off we went into the lion's den.

BPOV:

Golly we aren't that bad are we? Thinking about that I know we are, crap poor Eddie it's no wonder he's always mad at me. Taking his hand as we enter the mall, I smile at him getting a big smile in return. "Oh dear, where should we go first Eddie?"

"How about we just start here go to the end on this side and then come back on the other looking at everything baby?"

'OK but can we eat too" laughing he hugs me "of course don't want you fainting on me" with that we head out, I see the others doing the same thing, we travel as couples for a few shops then we're together. Char and I walk holding hands and the boys follow behind talking and laughing now and then.

"Char we have to buy some things, I want him happy today"

"Bells, I agree, what would you buy if money was no object? Something you want but don't really need"

"Besides books"

"Yes"

'Well when we get to the kitchen shop, I'll find a few things I've seen in magazines. Oh yes I would like a couple of nice earring sets and if I can get the nerve, I have always wanted a very nice purse with pockets plus a nice tote how about you?"

'Well some garden things gloves and apron, I would like to add three bird feeders to the yard if Edward doesn't care, oh books too, and speaking of jewelry a set of birthstones earrings, pendant. Bella let's get lockets so we carry our loves with us"

'Oh I love that" turning to the boys looking at something in a sporting goods window,

"Edward" he looks up Peter too 'yes baby"

'Um I have a list of things to look for today, do you want to come too, or would you like to shop with Peter for guy things and we'll meet later?"

He was staring at me 'baby you have a list?"

'Yes I just thought of some nice things I always wanted to get Char too" Peter was looking at her then they broke into smiles.

"Oh darlings, how nice let's look together we have thought of some stuff too"

So looking around I see the kitchen shop is next door

"My first stop is here go look in your store" I pointed to the window they were still in front of, "We'll be in here for a few minutes, we'll stay there, you come when you get whatever" They smiled "Stay there promise"

'Yes we promise".

The shop was great. We picked out three appliances I had always wanted to try, for making noodles, a food processor, and a wheat mill. I was going to buy cheap, then remembered we had money so we bought the best or the one I had wanted. I had quite a stack of things on the counter when Edward walked in.

Peter was taking things to the SUV. 'Baby here they have carts" so I showed him what we had so far, smiling at me for once I was buying and not looking at prices

"Eddie I want a few cute aprons, hot pads, oven mitts, oh just we need a few things ok"

'Yes oh here look at these aprons" so we picked three and a stack of towels, pads, mitts, several utensils and gadgets. Peter loved looking at the gadgets. When we left there it was over $600.00 but he never blinked. Smiling as they went to the SUV, Char and I looked in a few windows but saw nothing, until the next jewelry store.

There we waited in the aisle for them. We knew they would want to be there, and so holding hands we looked at each thing picturing what we wanted because once we said it they would buy it without a thought. Edward loved to buy me nice things. The look on their faces when they found us outside a fine jewelry store was priceless.

EPOV:

"Peter look where they are"

"Darlings how nice what did you see"

'Edward now listen to me look just at me" I did

"I want a few things, nothing the queen would wear, but nice like you have taught me, nothing over the top, don't spoil our day with going nuts promise" I thought about it.

It was the first time she had ever asked me for anything besides our ring shopping day.

"Yes darling, but no crap" she smiled grabbed my hand. I saw Peter getting a similar lecture then she took his hand as well. Walking in Bella told the clerk "I would like to see some things in Sapphires, earrings, pendants and maybe a ring, but I'm not sure about that. Also my sister and I want to see lockets nice ones for us both". I was floored "Darling how nice" So being taken to the counter where the gemstones were she picked out two carat earrings, a lovely pendant just as fine. "Edward I love my wedding rings and engagement ring but I thought about that ball we are going to if I had a really nice Sapphire ring would that be alright?"

Knowing I had a diamond sapphire necklace with 5 carat earrings in the safe for her as a surprise I told her "Isabella if you get a big one a showy one then I agree, we'll keep in the safe when you don't wear it." She nodded looked but didn't see one "Do you have a very nice ring for fancy parties?" The lady brought out a tray of lovely stones in nice settings. I saw her eyes lock on a big stone with little diamonds around it. "That one" she tried it on it fit and was so pretty on her hand

"Bella I love that baby"

"Oh Edward it's awfully big"

"Baby if you buy that I'll throw in a bracelet, not so big but matching"

'You sir drive a hard bargain"

"Char look" they came over to see.

'Bells, its perfect" so we added those to our ticket.

"I found the lockets" Char stated.

Going there they looked and held them up finally deciding each picked one.

"Char honey, where are your birthstones" Peter asked her

"Oh can I get a set"

"Of course" we went there, she like Bella wanted not too much, but ended up with a nice set "Peter I have a garnet set for the ball for her in the safe, but she needs a ring and bracelet" all said very fast so they didn't hear.

"Char darling get a ring like Bella's for the ball and I'll pick a pretty bracelet too" smiling they bought theirs. When we left there we felt like kings.

Jazz and Emmett we met in the hall outside so we showed them what we were doing, and I added that they each had a set in the safe Rose's was in Ruby and Ali's in Emeralds their birthstones it turned out.

So they grabbed the girls still looking in a window across from us.

"Peter I have another set for mom but we need to look and see if repairs are needed or if they need to be cleaned"

Bella let's get the rest of your list baby" she nodded grabbed Char's hand and off we went.

We returned home with no tears or hurt feelings and I for one was on cloud nine.

Carlisle's POV:

"Kids sit down I want to say something" they all do mates on laps looking at me

'Now, I remember you all want to go to Ireland and the UK for a big honeymoon trip next year, however we mom and I want to give us all something right now" they are looking at me with big eyes. "We fly out next week for two weeks on Isle Esme all of us private jet etc." nothing not a sound then Alice jumps up "An Isle"

'Yes darling our own island, with five bedrooms, a bungalow, and pure beaches you'll need new bikinis and whatever else goes with that"

Jumping and hugging each other the girls are a riot to watch.

'Dad" Rose asks 'What" 'Umm sharks is it safe"

"Yes daughter if you keep your mate with you the sharks fear us" that got them thinking.

"Oh, we don't have nice bikinis or sandals either" Alice was almost in tears.  
"Daughter's we will go tomorrow morning after the kitchen supply store, I need three as well" mom told them. Now they were thrilled.

Getting up to go to their rooms I got a kiss from each girl. 'Night momma, night dad" they said as they went upstairs. We heard them giggling soon after.

BPOV:

Edward had our bags on the bed, so we took a few minutes to put away our new things. "Bella give me the toys" he placed them in his dresser in the closet smirking at me

'We play in here right baby"

'Oh yes we do" it's soundproof as much as can be so we do play in here.

He loved the ruffles even helped fold them into my dresser drawer.

'I love my things Edward" he was at our private safe putting the jewelry away in it.

'Oh me too darling I love it all" then we were on our bed making love reaffirming our vows and setting up our guidelines again which seemed to reassure him.

"Mine"

"Yes Eddie only yours darling"

"I'm still the daddy right"

'Oh my sweet man you will always be my vampire daddy and my lover" pleasing him no end by that, I was blown away by our love making yet again.

Cuddling together later I drifted off in my macho man's arms safe and happy.

EPOV:

After a night of pure love making, I let her sleep in, waking her when I heard the others get up. 'Bells we are going to the supply house then bikini shopping I believe" she hopped up ran to the bathroom.

Emerging a few minutes later shyly looking at me "Can I buy some things today, we don't need many pans, but different sizes would make it easier to run the kitchen"

'Bella you know you can buy whatever you like baby"

'But I have to ask Edward I have to"

"I see that baby and yes you can" she pounced on me so we had a little loving then got dressed.

Walking downstairs in our new tees and jeans we found them all eating and talking about today. "Hey we want to go too" Jasper told the room

"OK might be boring at the shop for you"

'No way we like to learn things and afterwards I know we'll like that" everyone laughed. We took the van and one SUV so big pans could be slid in the back. The shop was huge really huge. We found just the perfect pans, warmers, two new coffee pots and she was in love with the tools so we got those too.

Leaving there we headed to a big vacation store that sold swim wear, winter gear, anything you would ever need. The girls went nuts over the bikinis and soon they each had three, new towels, we had new suits three each as well. Snorkel items and also the best sunscreen and lotions. Flippers, masks, and wetsuits for the girls, they carried it all.


	10. Chapter 10

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Warning Vampire Discipline: Spanking between mates… Don't read if you don't like. Small lemons.

**Chapter Ten: Cooking, Outfits, and the Ball**

EPOV:

Leaving there we ate at one of the best places in town. Bella loved the menu and was jotting down ideas for us at home with our own spin on them. The chef Douglas Murray came to visit with us knowing dad for years, next thing we knew Bella and I were getting a tour of the kitchen.

She was in heaven.

"I'm cooking for the ball next month" he told her smiling.

'Oh awesome we can't wait"

"Isabella you can come and learn a few things here, if you would like just let me know I can always use a smart chef"

She was crying by now so happy.

I shook his hand thanking him, he gave us his card, and she said she would love to cook there with him maybe work a night here and there.

Thinking about this 'yes baby why not but only once a week please" she was thrilled. Happy we joined the others telling them her good news.

"Wow Edward I'm shocked you are letting her do that" Peter exclaimed.

'Peter she lit up like a Christmas tree it's one day and I can hunt that day so why not, Char would love to work as well either there or at a garden, why not the same day? We can go and be home by the time they are" Peter thought about it 'Yes I will"

'Char" she came over

'Would you like to cook with Bella or garden the same day?"

'Oh Peter could I, with her for awhile, then look for a garden to volunteer at one day"

'We'll hunt that day girls so no worries" they were so happy we were kissed and hugged the entire elevator trip to the lobby.

BPOV:

My sweet man I can't believe it. Char will be a great help. I have been thinking about a small business that I wanted to talk to Edward about. But feared my lack of experience would make it fail, cooking with a famous chef just made it real. Char and I cooking and she can do the arrangements. Ali the decorating, I must think what Rose would like to do. Catering our own catering business, we'd need a work van but I can find us a nice used one. Mom might like to help be the hostess etc.

Oh yes we could do this and make some funds for ourselves, plus kick in some here to help out too. Make the boys proud of us, "Cullen catering" sounds good, to me anyway.

I look up and he is staring at me gads did he just see that? Crawling unto his lap I run my hands through his hair sshing him down "Daddy" I whisper 'I only dreamt it the other night, and today at the shop I saw we could do this thanks to you"

He nods but says nothing, and I can see he is angry for some reason.

'Now why would you be mad if I can do something to make you proud, help out, and make us happy?"

"Baby I don't want you to have to work darling"

"But we could contribute, and be doing something we love, Edward please let us try it please, pretty please" I try using Alice's puppy dog eyes on him

"Let me talk to the boys then we'll see what they say baby"

"Oh thank you Edward"

I lean back into him loving him even more than I thought possible. I hum and swing my leg as I make plans he is purring gently behind me now this I like.

Carlisle's POV:

The last two weeks have been a joy here at our home. Our boys are so happy the girls are letting them buy things, the fights are almost gone.

Today I received our annual invitations to the Charity Ball held in Chicago this year, seems this year's _theme_ will be "A Civil War Ball". We are invited to come as the officers with our ladies. Calling the kids down I wait until they are seated looking at me.

"Family we got the invites today the ball is two weeks away. It's a Civil War theme".

Jasper and Peter sit up tall smiling. "I think we can outdo ourselves, this should be fun" earning myself a smile from everyone.

"Now ladies can we step up to the plate this year?"

"Yes dad we can" Alice pipes up.

APOV:

Civil War we can do it. I get all of the girls including mom to come with me, there is an authentic costume shop here in downtown. I ask dad to go with us not sure how much this stuff costs.

When we arrive I say "Civil War" and the clerks scamper around we got here before everyone else yeah! When we finally leave four hours later I am thrilled. All of us have dresses and Dad a uniform too. I made appointments for the boys tomorrow Jazz and Peter for Confederate ones and Edward and Emmett Yankee ones.

EPOV:

When we saw the dresses we were floored. Our girls will look fantastic. Today we get our uniforms I can't wait.

Esme's POV:

Tonight is the ball. Edward called us all into the living room

"My dear ladies, I have something to give each of you tonight. My mom had many lovely jewel pieces all put away for my sweet lady when the day came. Well the day has come and I have been blessed with five lovely ladies in my life. These are family heirlooms and you are my family darlings" with that he began to open five large jewel cases.

Standing there stunned as we looked at each other's magnificent jewels.

"Edward these are priceless" Mom cried out.

"As are the five of you; mom"

Bella let out a cry and threw herself at him

"Eddie oh my; these are stunning, no wonder you let us all have a ring and bracelet to match."

"Yes sweethearts that's why. Now lovely ladies let us depart"

We walked to the door, where each of our loves was holding a wonderful velvet cape to match out dresses. Looking like we stepped out of a painting we gathered for a couple of pictures then turned as a car pulled up. We saw a limo waiting just for us. Ali let out a scream of delight.

Carlisle's POV:

Arriving at the Hotel we are whisked to the Grand Ballroom. Wow look at all the beautiful dresses it's like "Gone with the Wind". I must say, we boys look pretty smart.

Jasper taught us all the way to wear and walk with a sword attached. He was amused Alice got him a General's Uniform to wear "Jazz you would have made General and you know it"

"Why I do believe you are right darling" We all laughed at that.

Now with spit shined boots, and ranks to prove we deserve these lovely ladies on our arms; we enter looking better than some of them there. Esme looks stunning in Gold. I see other ladies gawking at our sweet hearts jewelry, golly they look good.

Essie taught the girls the art of "fans" so they act like they have always worn such finery. "Dad"

"They have a wonderful picture station let's get one of each couple and then a family one we can get made into oil for over the Fireplace in the Front Drawing Room"

"Perfect Edward" we head that way dragging our girls, who are so busy looking at everything they have no idea how stunning they look.

"We want couples, then a family one, plus I want it done in oils for our home"

"Oh yes Sir, wonderful"

Before long we are at our table. For once I'm glad they seat 10 we have it ourselves. Essie is telling the waiter Rare Roast for everyone but the girls they like theirs medium and lots of strong coffee no mixed drinks. Hmm well she knows better than me.

"Darlings" I stand and the boys do too "We are honored to be your husband's tonight"

We toast them then sitting down we each get a kiss. I see other tables doing the same thing. Glad I have been around long enough to remember when men had manners. After a wonderful meal where our friend Douglas came to check our table and admire Bella, we had coffee then the dancing started. Edward was eyeing Douglas the entire time, his Bella is stunning tonight and has garnered a lot of looks so far.

EPOV:

Taking my love's hand leading her to the floor we began the first of many waltzes. This last week we have had dancing lessons every night. Now they all dance like princesses oh how proud I am of them all. Looking around the room I have stepped back in time.

"Isabella" I say slow and sexy making her blush and I know her bottom just lit up because she jumped. "Edward" she is looking at me with doe eyes.

"You are a dream come true, never in my life did I think I would find my love, my mate. Never did I think I would be an officer and gentlemen at a Civil War Ball, with the belle of the ball of my arm"

"Oh my darling man you are one hot General, I think if I may be so bold" that made me smile as she added,

"You might even be allowed in my boudoir tonight, if momma doesn't suspect'

Smirking at her I lean down "Oh little vixen I will be in your boudoir, we will be making love most of the night so prepare yourself Temptress"

"Oh my Sir you have a way with words"

We had stopped for a breather and she pulled her fan giving me the sexiest look as she fanned herself.

"Bella you are going to be ravished in the hallway if you keep that up little girl"

"Oh please kind sir don't tease me" she tapped me with the fan leading to our table where she drank half a bottle of water watching me the entire time while I drank coffee looking at her. "Vampire loving tonight baby" I said very slowly knowing that would please her.

"Oh goodie daddy, I'm so happy" With that she moved next to me resting her head on my shoulder while we sat out one dance.

"Eddie can we keep these dresses? I love mine or if they are too expensive we might get Alice to make us each one if we bribe her" I almost spit my coffee out at that.

Laughing I take her hand kissing her wedding ring "My sweetie pie we bought these dresses and uniforms. They were just too wonderful to give back and each was brand new. Dad told them we wanted them when you girls were trying them on"

"Oh Char will be so happy".

JPOV:

My lady looks like a right General's bride in her green dress. Those Emeralds are awesome. I overheard three women talking about our girls when I went for dessert from the huge cake they had and were cutting with a sword.

"If they are real they must be on loan. Looks like something the queen would wear"

I told Edward as I passed him and he told dad. Peter told Emmett so we made a great show during the first dance session's break.

"Darling you look so lovely in Grandmother's Emeralds. So glad I bought the ring and bracelet to match"

"Oh Jazz I just love them, we all do, Aunt Helen's Rubies look wonderful on Rose" Bless Alice she had no idea how perfect that was, the biddy's are right behind us.

EPOV:

"Peter, Aunt Sarah's Garnets look stunning with Charlotte's dress don't you think?"

"Oh Edward I do, but Isabella is a true vision in grandma's Sapphire's."

"Dad, you were right, mom looks like a queen tonight great grandmother's diamonds. Like they were made just for her, so glad we kept them."

"Yes son our ladies do us proud tonight no rental crap for them"

Smirking at the biddies so close to us, we might be Siamese twins. We grabbed our girls from the punch table and whirled them onto the floor. Telling Bella about our fun she laughed and stared at them sitting now at a nearby table with husbands, who were more interested in talking to males than dancing with their ladies. "Hmmm"

"What are you thinking darling girl?"

"Daddy may I be a bit naughty tonight with your permission?" which I did not give at all. We had bragged all we were going to tonight.

'What do you have in mind naughty girl?"

"Oh let me talk to my sisters and then you'll know" she kissed me soundly as the dance ended. "Isabella we don't want naughty girls you know that" She smiled and headed to our table.

"Girls" she called while heading to the table. Like they were connected together suddenly all four were sitting there looking innocent. But I could see Bella's lips moving and Alice nodding looking at the biddies. Rose laughed then tried to cover it up, Char just looked smug.

Carlisle's POV:

As we men talk together near the punch table, secretly watching our ladies plan some evil deed their mom knows nothing about yet.

"Men do you feel we might be spanking some bottoms tonight after all?"

"Yes sir I'm sure we will be" Edward stated as Esme joined the group. At first she seemed to be stunned then she too sat down to join in. Then they looked around for us smiling at us like little miss innocents

"How do they do that dad?" Jasper asked.

"Well son I think it's in their DNA truly I do" we all laughed at that.

"Oh here's our handsome men girls" mom declared as we approached. "Come darlings we need to dance some more" with that we all danced into the crowd.

BPOV:

How dare they presume we are nothings? Well we Swan women are not "little nothings"; and neither are the Cullen's. Alice wanted to go smack them but Char calmed her down. We are dancing two dances then we are going to the restroom knowing they will follow for sheer noisiness. Then we'll drop a bunch of "crap" on them making them feel like the witches they are. Satisfied we are doing the right thing we tell mom who agrees

"We might end up with sore bottoms girls" mom told us.

'Worth it" we all agree.

Looking at Edward's handsome face as he is smirking down on me I blush as he twirls me.

"Edward darling you're dazzling me again"

"Yes I think I am, is a _very_ spanked bottom, worth whatever you are all planning?"

Gulping I look deep in his eyes "Yes daddy it will be"

"Oh I hope so baby, because I see one in your future, you are making the choice baby, a real spanking I hope you are sure"

"I know" I say gasping softly. We dance this dance then head to our table. When everyone is settled Alice proclaims "Bathroom break sisters" standing up she takes my hand Char grabs Rose's. We head to the "loo", mom following us smiling and greeting people as we travel through the tables. We really do potty after all.

We are washing our hands when they come in looking surprised to see us.

"Momma, do you think we look pretty tonight?"

"Oh babies you look wonderful if only your grandmother's could see my girls.'

"You and Daddy look awesome too" Ali added.

"Thank you darling".

"Can't believe we have been married two weeks mom"

"Oh it seems longer doesn't it?"

"Edward's family sure had wonderful jewels, so glad he kept them after they died"

"Yes darling he has a good head on his shoulders"

"Mom, what is our Island like?" Charlotte threw out there.

"We'll daddy bought it for me years ago, before where knew where you girls had been taken, and before we found you again" this has them riveted to the toilet stalls we knew they were listening.

"So glad you found us momma, we missed you so much" Rose said with tears in her voice. "Oh Rose me too, I'm happy daddy has enough money to find you without the police involved. Now you must be wonderful wives for the boys as they are so in love you each of you darlings"

"We will momma, and we'll never leave your side again. Edward's mansion is perfect for us all we are so happy at last" with that we went back to our men.

"Mom I think we should have just smacked them" Ali said as we got near the boys.

"Alice that would have just made a scene, this way they will feel like witches knowing that life for you girls was not always been happy or safe".

EPOV:

We overheard it all and they really weren't all that naughty but still they need to be ladies. I warned Bella what would happen so she won't be surprised tonight.

"Isabella" I say as she sits down making her bottom erupt into flames. She almost jumps back up, they all do even mom. "Boys" she says sternly looking at us like a mother.

"Essie" dad says back, in his dad's, voice making mom gasp too.

They all look like naughty girls caught in the cookie jar, I can't believe it.

"Yes daddy" all five said at once, making each of us laugh out loud.

"Bella, how about the last dance my darling?"

"Yes Edward" we all went out on the floor waltzing like we had been born too it.

"Daddy's mad right?"

"Oh a little baby" she didn't say another thing in fact she was quiet all the way to the Limo. I kept a little heat heading her way, the entire trip home and by the looks of our squirming wives we all did.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: After the Ball and Next Day:

Arriving home I took the jewelry sets and placed them back in the boxes and back in the safe.

Each one of our sweethearts looked so nice tonight. We'll be using these as often as we can.

We all hug and say good night to each other. The girls are very quiet and in fact they are downright subdued, rare occasion if there ever was one. Peter nods to me as does Jasper and they both tell me mine isn't the only one getting her bottom spanked when we get upstairs.

"Goodnight family, it was an honor to be with such lovely ladies and in the company of such fine officers" I declared as I turned to go up the stairs, leading my naughty girl by her hand.

Getting to our room, I again put her remaining jewels in our safe in our closet. Then I helped her out of the dress and stays letting her breathe at last. We both put our clothes in the special storage bags provided by the company.

"Isabella go potty and come right back here" I said sternly. She does never really looking at me.

Finally she was taking off the 1860 lingerie. "Isabella" I said slowly watching her hands cover her burning bottom "Come now to me"

I closed our closet door and sat on the big ottoman there. I had pulled on sleep pants and a tee while she was in the bathroom.

"Nooo" she stood there with her hands covering her butt refusing to move.

"Yes" I growled out low and she got the message loud and clear I saw it in her eyes.

She came over standing there naked I tapped my thigh "Now little girl" again she didn't move so I pulled her over my knees "Why this spanking Isabella?" I asked as I placed her where I wanted her to be.

"Oweee" her bottom was an inferno and I had not even spanked her yet.

"Because I was rude to those witches"

"Yes you were" with that I warmed up her bottom with six swats then reached for Mr. Woody. Bella screamed when I started with him, after six spanks,

"Now count" we stopped at 6 more. She was crying freely so I handed her tissues holding her in place "Are we going to be rude again?"

"Probably" this earned her four more swats hard ones with my hand "excuse me?"

"I said yes, I know I will be Edward"

"Hmmm. Corner now" I spanked her to the corner letting her stand there for five minutes "Come back here baby" she turned and walked to me

"Over we are not done" she did but was very mad at me, well we'll stop that tonight" I pulled the small leather paddle out of my "naughty girl drawer" next to me and she was not happy at all.

"Oweee!" she screamed when the first spank hit her bottom, four later she was a crying mess with a very red bottom

"Are you going to shout at me again?"

"Nooo" Smack "What do you say to me?"

"No daddy I won't"

"Better. Are you going to be my good girl now?"

"Yes daddy I promise" so rubbing her now red bottom with cream waiting and for it to absorb while her heart rate came down we sat there. Me talking softly to her, and she answering the same way.

"OK little girl up now" Standing up I held her to me "Isabella"

"Yes Edward"

"I want to love my beautiful bride tonight may I?"

"Yes Eddie I want to love you too" so we did three times before she fell asleep. I put more cream on her while she slept then drew her to me using my cold body to cool off her still hot bottom.

Peter sent me "Char's asleep at last, I spanked her too, we all did. Wow these girls are something else"

"They are" I said knowing the others would hear me. Resting at last with my darling the little stinker…

CPOV:

"Oweee" Peter spanks so hard. I know Bella was in for it we heard their closet door lock. Next thing I knew I was over Peter's lap and he was using Mr. Woody. Standing in the corner I heard Rose cry out "Nooo" to Emmett and his reply was "Rose I told you new rules apply"

Waking up next to Peter is always a joy but today I was glad he was so cold. He had me tucked up next to him. "Morning darling"

"Morning Peter" we showered together and went down to breakfast finding Jasper and Alice there already. Ali like me was finding it hard to sit still.

"Ladies" Jasper drawled "Sit and eat, or we'll have a little repeat of last night"

"Yes sir" we both said at the same time.

Bella and Edward came down next. Edward made her sit while he got her breakfast cereal out. She was jumping around like a Mexican bean "Isabella" he said softly making her jump again "Yes Edward" she made herself sit. Rose came down with Emmett behind her she too wasn't happy this morning.

"Well young ladies" Emmett said "What do you have to say for yourselves this morning?" "Nothing" Ali piped up

"Ali!" Jasper said very slowly Alice jumped up holding her bottom staring at Jazz "Sorry daddy" "Sit down now" We looked up dad was standing there with mom alongside him.

Carlisle's POV:

"Now good morning little girls"

"Morning dad and momma"

"I see we are bit tender today, momma too it seems" Momma just smiled at us all.

"Now let's see did we each get a little lesson in manners last night?"

"Yes dad" came all of their replies.

"Good now do we understand our rules girls?" "Yes dad" again all of them.

"Does Daddy need to meet each daughter today as well?"

"Nooo" They all said together

"Oh good we all agree, eat up girls" they did before long they were talking about the dances and dresses.

"There is a holiday ball at the same hotel in Dec. I made reservations for us all to attend it benefits the children's hospital" Dad told them all smiling at them.

"Oh cool what will we wear?"

"I have ball gowns upstairs, we'll have to look and see if they need repairs or replacement" Edward offered. "Wonderful son can we look later today" "Of course mom"

EPOV:

Watching Bella sit there and eat made me want kiss her, and say I was sorry for spanking her but I can't she needs to learn. They are all squirming like worms this morning, silly girl's even mom it seems. Yes we can look at the gowns for later this year's Holiday Ball but they are not going shopping for a while a few days anyway, I want my girl to remember last night.

"Bella we are staying here today darling, been awhile since we had a day at home"

"Sure Edward sounds nice" that went better than I thought it would.

"That goes for all you ladies" Jasper declared. Alice gasped "Jazzy"

"I mean it naughty girls are grounded. No buying a thing. No going to a fun place. Today you are here with us and maybe tomorrow too. That will depend on how you behave today" Peter told them all.

'Agree" Said Emmett "Me too" added Dad then he stood up,

"My darlings, it's upstairs for a talk for all of you, if we have anymore sassing or trouble at all today"

The girls sat there looking at us, then almost as one they shook it off. Looking at each other and a special look went between them. Incredible they are like clones those little darlings, what we would we do without them now? I see gears moving in my baby's eyes as she looks sideways at Ali.

"Isabella" I just lit her butt up.

She jumps up covering her bottom staring me like a deer in the headlights "Ed ward what's wrong?"

"What are you planning little girl?"

"Nothing honestly, we were only thinking about last night and it was worth it"

I couldn't help it I barked out a laugh "You little devils"

We looked at each of our sweethearts and they all had a smug look on their faces. What are we going to do with four, no make that five, mom is just as bad naughty girls? Well I for one am going to love mine for all eternity.

"Edward we agree" Peter says and the girls look at us but we don't tell them why we are laughing so hard. Happiness that is what this house is full of now pure happiness.


End file.
